


Kisa Sohma and the Year of the Tiger

by TheMGMouse



Series: "Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat": A Fruits Basket Character Study [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Kisa.1. Kisa and Hiro make flower crowns together2. TBA





	Kisa Sohma and the Year of the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter!~  
Spoilers? A bit. for later chapters of the manga.  
Okay, this is the end of the long author’s note- and TheMGMouse is signing off!  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Bananas~

Decorating flowers, she decided to make a flower crown for Trohu, to show her how much she loves her. Therefore she takes Hiro to go into the forest near the compound to look for flowers. It’s an adventure.  
“Come on Hiro!” Kisa called, as she ran into the woods carrying her basket, “Let’s go!”  
Hiro grumbled behind her, “Why do we have to go now? I thought you were just thinking out loud! That you didn’t mean we were going to go run off into the wood to pick flowers now!”  
“Sorry!” Kisa giggled and looked back at him as she ran, “I thought you knew.”  
“Wha- don’t apologize!” Hiro yelled racing after her, but he ran too fast and crashed into her and ended up tumbling over her, “Sorry!” He said as he rolled over her.  
Kisa wasn’t responding; instead, she was staring at a flower, “This one is pretty.”  
“That’s a rose, it has thorns, idiot!” He said, before clearing his throat, “I mean - it does have thorns and I just- I don’t want you to get pricked.”  
Kisa looked up at him, “It’s okay! I’ll be careful.”  
“No, here, I’ll get it!” Hiro said, pushing her out of the way to grab it; however Kisa’s hand clamped onto the rose as she was forced out of the way.  
“Ow!” She yelped.  
“AH! I- ‘m sorry!” Hiro said, frantically.  
Kisa blinked for a moment, “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that much… do you think that this would be a nice gift for Tohru?”  
Hiro blinked, “Um… a rose? Isn’t that a bit romantic?”  
Kisa looked down at the flower, “True.. but maybe if we collected some other flowers we could make her a flower crown!” She clasped her hands together, gently, “Oh, Hiro, what do you think? It would be like we could make a - that we could go on- that-”  
“What? Spit it out!” Hiro said, before putting his hand over his mouth, he had meant to- he had meant to ask her if she meant to go on an adventure, “I’m sorry..”  
Kisa got up and put her hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, Hiro, I know you didn’t mean it. I was going to say it would be like an adventure.”  
Hiro nodded, “Thought so, I was trying to ask if that was what you meant.”  
Kisa smiled, “It’s okay! We understand each other! So, what do you say? Shall we go on an adventure, my knight?”

Hiro blushed, he hadn’t been called a knight in years, it was an old game that he and Kisa used to play when they were children - well, toddler-aged children. Together they would build a big pillow fort in Kisa’s room, and Kisa would talk and teach all the stuffed animal peasants about their jobs and give them school lessons. While Hiro would run off and get things for the castle and snacks. When he got back, Kisa would reward him and knight him and together they’d tell the stuffed animals all that they could be strong and brave and knight-like like Hiro as long as they made sure to eat their vegetables and other good things.  
Hiro smiled, “Okay, what should we go find first?”  
“Hmm… I think that they’re some white flowers not far from here…” Kisa said, pointing a little ways away, “I stay here and search for some more flowers.”

Hiro puffed out his chest, “Okay, fair princess Kisa! I will go and return with white flowers!” And the two split paths, going in search of flowers.  
When they returned home, the basket was full, and they sat in Kisa’s kitchen and cut on all the thorns off the flowers and began to weave the flowers into crowns. Hiro doing his best to follow Kisa’s instructions.  
“There!” Kisa beamed, “How does this look?” She giggled, showing Hiro the crown that she’d made, “Do you think that Tohru would like it?”  
Hiro looked at it and nodded, “Yeah, it looks really good… Um, how’s mine look?”  
Kisa looked at him and smiled, “Yes! It’s great, Hiro! I’m so proud of you!”  
Hiro blushed a bit, “Good, cause I made it for you!” He said, shoving the flower crown into Kisa’s hands.  
Kisa gasped, “Really? I love it!” She squealed excitedly and put it on her head, “Look, look! It’s so pretty!” She said, admiring herself in the mirror, “Thank you, Hiro!” She skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

“AH! I- I’m sorry!” Hiro said, frantically.

Kisa blinked for a moment, “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that much… do you think that this would be a nice gift for Tohru?”  
Hiro blinked, “Um… a rose? Isn’t that a bit romantic?”

Kisa looked down at the flower, “True.. but maybe, if we collected some other flowers we can make her a flower crown!” She clasped her hands together, gently, “Oh, Hiro, what do you think? It would be like we could make a - that we could go on- that-”

“What? Spit it out!” Hiro said, before putting his hand over his mouth, he had meant to- he had meant to ask her if she meant go on an adventure, “I’m sorry..”  
Kisa got up and put her hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, Hiro, I know you didn’t mean it. I was going to say it would be like an adventure.”

Hiro nodded, “Thought so, I was trying to ask if that was what you meant.”

Kisa smiled, “It’s okay! We understand each other! So, what do you say? Shall we go on an adventure my knight?”

Hiro blushed, he hadn’t been called a knight in years, it was an old game that he and Kisa used to play when they were children - well, toddler-aged children. Together they would bulid a big pillow fort in Kisa’s room and Kisa would talk and teach all the stuffed animal peasants about their jobs and give them school lessons. While Hiro would run off and get things for the castle and snacks. When he got back, Kisa would reward him and knight him and together they’d tell the stuffed animals all that they could be strong and brave and knight-like like Hiro as long as they made sure to eat their vegetables and other good things.

Hiro smiled, “Okay, what should we go find first?”

“Hmm… I think that they’re some white flowers not far from here…” Kisa said, pointing a little ways away, “I stay here and search for some more flowers.”

Hiro puffed out his chest, “Okay, fair princess Kisa! I will go and return with white flowers!” And the two split paths, going in search of flowers.  
When they returned home the basket was full and they sat in Kisa’s kitchen and cut on all the thorns off the flowers and began to weave the flowers into crowns. Hiro doing his best to follow Kisa’s instructions.

“There!” Kisa beamed, “How does this look?” She giggled, showing Hiro the crown that she’d made, “Do you think that Tohru would like it?”

Hiro looked at it and nodded, “Yeah, it looks really good.. Um, how’s mine look?”

Kisa looked at his and smiled, “Yes! It’s great, Hiro! I’m so proud of you!”

Hiro blushed a bit, “Good, cause I- I made it for you!” He said, shoving the flower crown into Kisa’s hands.

Kisa gasped, “Really? I love it!” She squealed excitedly and put it on her head, “Look, look! It’s so pretty!” She said, admiring herself in the mirror, “Thank you, Hiro!” She skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.


End file.
